The Second Conversation
by CauldronCupCake
Summary: After his talk with Snape, Harry talks with the person he is suppose to. Sequel to The Conversation. Both are short stories.


**IF you have read the first part before 10/9/2012, go back and re read it.. I added more detail, and I think it is better than before.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry..or Ginny..or anyone in this story for that matter.

"Harry, are you ok?" Ginny asked from the doorway of the study. Harry looked up and saw her face of concern. It had been two months since he went to visit her at Hogwarts, two months since he asked Snape for his advice.

When he left that tower, he thought it would be easy. Tell Ginny he loved her, but he was_ in_ love with Luna, but it wasn't, and he chickened out. "Fine, Ginny, just thinking." He smiled to her to prove his point. She smiled in return.

"Ok, but don't forget about supper, it'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Harry nodded and turned back to the fireplace.

Neville had joined them for dinner that day, along with Hagrid and McGonnagal. After the war, it seemed Harry and McGonnagal (Minerva, as she told Harry many,_ many_ times to call her) had become closer. More than student and teacher. They had formed a sort of friendship.

He watched as Ginny smiled warmly at Neville, and the look in her eyes. He didn't feel the jealousy he remembered feeling in his 6th year over Dean and her, it just twisted his stomach a bit. He saw how Neville's eyes danced when he looked at her, and Harry also noticed they couldn't help but smile when they caught each other's eye.

Perhaps if he didn't see it on the astronomy tower, he wouldn't have noticed it at dinner that night, or perhaps he would have. It should have made it easier for him to just come out and tell her, but somehow he just couldn't. _I'll tell her tonight,_ he promised himself. Teddy was at a friend's house tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity.

Dinner came and went, harry opening his mouth several times to tell her, but couldn't find the words. Several times cleaning up and doing the dishes together he tried, but again, words failed him.

It wasn't until later on in the living room in front of the fire that Harry said something. "Ginny, we have to talk." He said suddenly as she read the Quibbler. Perhaps that's what made him decide to tell her then. Luna's magazine.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked him curiously, putting the magazine down on the side table.

"I love you Ginny. You know that right?"

"Yes, and I love you too, Harry." She turned more towards him and gave her full attention to Harry. This didn't help him. He half wished she would continue reading and just let him say it.

"We have a good relationship, right?" he asked, feeling eager, but at the same time, wanting to stall.

"Yes." She said slowly. "What are you trying to say, Harry?"

"I Love you." He said taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I know.."

"But I'm _in_ love with Luna." He said quietly. She blinked at him in surprise and nodded. Harry noticed she didn't have any tears in her eyes. _She didn't have tears on our wedding day either_, Harry remembered.

It was awhile before any of them said anything, both choosing to look in the fire instead of each other.

"For how long?" She asked finally after several moments of silence.

"It's hard to tell. Awhile now. I just realized what it was two months ago."

Another moment of silence. "Have you slept with her?"

Harry looked back at Ginny and hesitated. "Yes." He released a deep breath; He had told her he had slept with another woman. He told his wife, he was sleeping with one of her best friends. "I'm sorry Ginny." he said softly, she just took it in. Harry noticed there were still no tears in her brown eyes.

"So what now?" She asked after another several moments. "Do you want a divorce? Do you want to stay in this, pretend we have the perfec marriage, while you go out and continue to sleep with my friends?" Her face aimed at the fire, fury was there, but still no tears.

"Wha-? Ginny, No, it wasn't like that at all!" He said, hoping she understood. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted to experience life with Luna, the one he was _in_ love with. "I love you, Gin-"

"But you're IN love with my friend, Harry! She was my best friend in Hogwarts!" Ginny pierced him with her eyes, fury burning in them. It probably didn't help that Harry could see the fire from the fireplace reflecting in them.

"I know. And I felt horrible about it.. I still do. You know I never wanted to hurt you." A sound if disbelief was heard from her. "I swear, it Gin." Another moment of silence. But you and Neville have my blessing, though. I'll tell him myself next time I see him." Harry said quietly.

It was Ginny's turn to look up at Harry. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you two looked at each other when i went to visit you at Hogwarts." He said quietly still. "You'll be happier with him too, I think."

This time the exhale was from Ginny. "Its for the best then?" She asked his confirmation. She sounded unsure of herself.

"Yes, I believe it is."

"We'll go get the papers tomorrow." She said, no more emotion in her voice. She said it as she would have been commenting on the weather. Harry just nodded.

"Tomorrow.." he mimicked a couple seconds later. He was sure it was for the best. They both deserved to be happy, with the ones they would be most happy with. He sighed and chanced a look at Ginny. She was staring into the fire, no doubt taking in everything. She didn't look too troubled. Snape was right. She was strong, she would get through this, and she would live happily. It made Harry feel better about it, knowing they both loved someone outside of the marriage. It was selfish to want to ease his guilt, but he was only human, after all.

He wondered if she was feeling slightly happy that he told her. Maybe it would be possible for them to remain friends after this. She was a good friend. Harry hoped not to lose her friendship, but how many divorced couples could stay friends, even if they wanted to? He would just have to wait and see.

Done! What ya think? Please, please, REVIEW!


End file.
